


I Love You

by nanuk_dain



Series: Step by Step [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Manip, Photoshop, photo manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elgarain confesses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/38495/38495_original.jpg)


End file.
